Der offizielle Trailer
Der offizielle Trailer (engl. „The Official Trailer“) ist der Titel des vierten Trailers von Grand Theft Auto V. Das auch als Fernsehspot konzipierte Video wurde am 27. August 2013 angekündigt und am 29. August 2013 um 17.00 Uhr (MEZ) im Internet veröffentlicht. Der Trailer hat kein klar auszumachendes Thema, man erhält aber Einblicke in die Story des Spiels. Trailer-Skript Im Hintergrund läuft „Sleepwalking“ von The Chain Gang of 1974. Szene 1 Ein Zug fährt durch die Wüste von Blaine County während die Musik zu spielen beginnt. Am Himmel fliegt ein Flugzeug in Richtung Horizont, begleitet von einem Fahrzeug auf der Straße am Boden. Michael beginnt zu sprechen: „Noch vor ein paar Wochen ...“ Szene 2 Die Kamera zeigt Trevors Wohnzimmer, in welchem Michael zu Trevor und Franklin zugewandt steht und fort fährt: „lungerte ich glücklich an meinem Swimmingpool herum.“ Szene 3 Die Kamera zeigt den Pool auf Michaels Anwesen. Im Hintergrund sitzen bzw. liegen Michael und Franklin auf Liegestühlen. Michael fragt Franklin: „Was willst du?“ Dieser antwortet darauf hin: „Ich bin bloß vorbei gekommen, um zu sehen, ob ich dir bei irgendetwas helfen kann.“ Michael antwortet darauf: „Ich bin in Rente.“ Szene 4 Die Blaine County Savings Bank wird gezeigt. Drei maskierte und bewaffnete Männer rennen in Zeitlupe auf den Eingang zu. Es wird "ROCKSTAR GAMES PRESENTS" einegeblendet. Szene 5 Trevor geht mit mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Kamera zu. Im Hintergrund kommt Wade ihm hinter her gerannt. Hinter Trevor kann man Ron gehen sehen. Michael spricht aus dem Off: „Und dann taucht aus dem Nichts mein psychotischer bester Freund auf...“ Szene 6 Während Trevor seinen Kopf gegen eine Palette schlägt, brüllt er: „Niemand schreibt mir vor, was ich haben will!“ Szene 7 Michael wirft dem betrübt dreinblickenden Trevor vor: „um mich wegen der Fehler zu quälen, die ich vor 10 Jahren gemacht habe.“ Szene 8 Während Michael seinen Satz aus dem Off zu Ende spricht, sieht man wie die drei Gangster die Bank stürmen. Einer von ihnen dreht sich zu einer Sicherheitskamera um und zerschießt sie mithilfe einer Schrotflinte. Szene 9 Eine Sicherheitstür wird durch eine Explosion aufgesprengt. Es wird eingeblendet: "A ROCKSTAR NORTH PRODUCTION" Szene 10 Michael wird von Lester gefragt: „Du bist also wieder im Geschäft?“ Im Hintergrund sind Actionfiguren von Brown Streak und Captain Spacetoy, sowie ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift: "The Man is watching you" erkennbar. Michael antwortet daraufhin: „Schätze schon.“ Szene 11 Trevor reißt die Arme hoch und schreit: „Ja! Willkommen zurück, Mann.“ Szene 12 Einer der bewaffneten Gangster tritt eine eiserne Gittertür auf. Szene 13 Los Santos wird aus der Luftperspektive gezeigt. Im Vordergrund sind der Vinewood-Schriftzug, sowie ein Camping-Bus zu sehen. Am rechten Bildrand kann man einen Staudamm erkennen. Das Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Logo wird eingeblendet. Szene 14 Die Kamera fährt durch ein Fenster. Auf einer Couch sitzen unter anderem Franklin und Paige Harris. Michael steht vor der Couch und sagt: „Wir sind alle Profis“. Szene 15 In einer verregneten Nachtszene schlägt Franklin die Seitenscheibe eines Sportwagens ein. Michael fährt fort: „Wir wissen alle was wir vor haben.“. Im Hintergrund ist unter anderem das Pink Sandwich erkennbar. Szene 16 Franklin und Lamar gehen am Strand entlang. Lamar sagt, Franklin zugewandt: „Das ist legale Arbeit.“. Franklin erwidert nur: „Mit Altersvorsorge, Steuererklärung und allem.“ Szene 17 Der rote Sportwagen aus Szene 14 wird von drei Polizeiwagen verfolgt. Szene 18 Michael steht vor einer Pinnwand. Links sitzt Franklin und rechts steht Lester. Michael sagt: „Wir handeln rasch“. Szene 19 Ein Gangster reißt eine Festplatte aus einer Halterung und dreht sich um. Während im Hintergrund die Alarmanlage los geht, hört man Michaels Stimme aus dem Off: „Und wir bleiben cool.“ Szene 20 Während im Hintergrund ein Wohnwagen explodiert, lädt Trevor seine Waffe nach. Aus dem Off schreit er: „Mein Job. Meine Beute. Such dir was Eigenes.“ Szene 21 Während Trevor den Satz weiter spricht, sieht man einen jubelnden Trevor in einem U-Boot sitzen, während dieses von einem Kran aus dem Wasser gezogen wird. Szene 22 Trevor spricht aus dem Off seinen Satz zu Ende, während er Michael einen Aktenkoffer aus den Händen reißt. Szene 23 Ein Gangster hebt mithilfe von Saugnäpfen eine Scheibe zur Seite, während ein zweiter Gangster an das geöffnete Fenster tritt. Szene 24 Amanda schreit: „Du bist allein, du erbärmlicher Psychopath“. In der Zwischenzeit kriecht der durchnässte Michael aus seinem Pool. Szene 25 Ein Fallschirmspringer springt in die Nacht über Los Santos. Szene 26 Ein schwer bewaffneter Mann rennt eine Straße entlang, während über ihm ein Hubschrauber vorbei fliegt. Szene 27 Franklin wird auf einem Motorrad fahrend von mehreren Polizeiwagen und einem Helikopter verfolgt, während die Sonne über der Skyline von Los Santos unter geht. Szene 28 Mehrere Gangster seilen sich an einem Schacht ab. Unten im Schacht gibt es eine Explosion. Szene 29 Lester sagt zu Michael, Franklin und Trevor: „'Ne Gruppenumarmung wär wohl zu viel verlangt, oder?“ Szene 30 Der Gangster aus Szene 26 feuert aus seiner Minigun, während er seitwärts geht. Szene 31 Ein Kampfjet überfliegt eine Brücke. Auf der Brücke explodieren mehrere Fahrzeuge, unter anderem ein Rhino und einige Polizeiwagen. Szene 32 Das Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Logo wird zusammen mit der Unterschrift: "September 17", sowie dem ESRB-Logo, dem PS3-Logo, dem PSN-Logo, dem XBOX360-Logo, sowie dem Rockstar-Games-Logo eingeblendet. Eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Off sagt: „Grand Theft Auto Five coming September 17. Rated M for Mature“. Weblinks *Der offizielle Trailer auf YouTube *Der offizielle Trailer auf der offiziellen Website Kategorie:Trailer